1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winder-to-double twister connecting system and more particularly relates to a device for pulling off piled empty bobbins discharged from a double twister of piled feed yarn package-type, from an adapter, and mounting new packages fed from a winder onto the adapter.
2. Prior Art
In a prior-art device, removal from an adapter of piled empty bobbins discharged from a double twister of piled feed yarn package type and insertion of new packages onto the adapter have been manually performed.
According to the conventional double twister of piled feed yarn package-type, the manual replacement of the empty bobbin with a package takes much time and labor and is monotonous as well, and therefore is likely to be avoided.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a winder-to-double twister connecting system which can fully automatically perform the replacement of an empty bobbin with a new package.